To Be Alone
by Hope of the Fairies
Summary: He felt alone, desperate, and ever so cold...   This is a prologue that I wrote one day. I don't know if I could ever get to the real story, but please read.


This is just a short prologue I wrote one day. I don't expect to ever finish it but please review if you want me to.

It kind of goes by the Beauty and the Beast fairytale, just with lots of new twists.

Thanks,

Hope of the Fairies

Prologue

It is a strange thing to be cursed yet not feel like you are. I'm a Beast. The kind of horrifying creature that, you, I also, would have read in stories and fairytales. The kind of monster that is half animal, half human. The kind that is sometimes evil. I'm that, though I don't think I'm evil. Do I sound evil? The funny thing is I can't remember a time when I wasn't like this: shut away from the rest of the world. I can only member pieces of my former life, but it feels like a dream.

I think I was a human prince.

I think I was in _love_.

I just can't remember.

It seems like a nightmare that happened long ago and keeps fading away from my memory. The details become blurrier and blurrier. I remember happiness and contentment… and love. I think I remember a girl. Whenever I think of the girl, many wonderful feelings come to me. I think she was a big part of my life; a really big part. But then, pain and suffering comes to my mind. Horrible, endless pain. And even in my torture I felt worried about the girl, wondering where she was, and what was happening to her.

Then I woke up, on the hard wood floor, amazed at my surroundings. I had sharpened senses and sight. It might have been a good thing if hadn't been for my newly acquired fangs and fur. I can remember that part and what came after very easily but nothing before. I can't tell you whether I was a Beast before I was asleep or human. The mystery drives me mad.

I guarantee that I would be very mad by now if it hadn't been for my servants I would have gone very mad by now. It has been more than a year since that night and I have grown more used to, well to put it lightly, my _state_. My servants are very supporting, I have to say even though I don't show it most of the time. I usually just sink deeper and deeper into oceans of self pity. Yes, I have servants, but they are like me, cursed for what it seems a lifetime. The servants are people, but they are invisible. It's been dreadfully hard to get used to, for me and for them. Not knowing when a servant, more specifically a girl, has walked into a room is extremely aggravating. I've heard many a high pitch squeak when I sometimes say or do things when I think I am alone. I never do use manners anymore. I talk to the servants but they can't remember anything other then their own history. They all remember a time when they weren't invisible but… none of those memories include a glimpse of me. They call me master and lord while I call myself Beast. It's what I am, aren't I?

I'm beginning to doubt there ever was a curse. Maybe I was always a Beast and I just had a really big knock on the head one day and lost all my memories. But then the invisibleness of the servants wouldn't make sense. They remember a time when there weren't invisible. Maybe I'm just a Beast and they are the only ones that are cursed. It's a mystery that none of us expect to solve. I've given up hope but they, they are still hoping.

I've tried killing myself. I've cut my wrists, bit myself, jumped off tall towers in the castle, poisoned myself, starved, but nothing works. I'm immune to suicide, maybe even death from old age too. Because of this I have a lot of scars, though they are not visible through my dark brown fur. I heal very fast though I did have a very painful rope burn around my neck that lasted a couple of days. I guess you could say I'm immortal. _Oh Boy_.

If I am immortal that means I will be here forever in this dark, gloomy, castle. Because of a magical barrier that surround the fortress. Believe me; I've tried to get through. Even if I did get out to the world, can you picture a monster living with humans peacefully? They'd kill me and then hang me on the wall as a trophy. Not that I would mind dying.

My servants are sometimes a comfort, and I know they mean well but there is only one thing in the castle that gives me happiness. My rose garden. I care for the roses myself and I often spend days there. (There's nothing much else to do around here.) It gives me great pleasure in keeping them alive and happy even when I'm not. It's nice to know that _something_ is thriving in this place. I think the reason I like them so much is because they remind me of something from when I wasn't a Beast, in my past life. I sometimes wonder if that girl liked roses. What I'd give to know who she was and what part she played in my life.

Most days I just walk around like a ghost, depressed. Brooding, I roam the endless halls of the castle, daring to wish that something could happen different from yesterday. I am afraid I have become very bitter. I just can't help it, I fear I am doomed. It upsets me greatly that I think the reason I am like this is because of that _girl_, like it is her fault. _Could it be? _


End file.
